


【員妃】Eroticism

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE (Band), 張員瑛, 權恩妃
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb





	【員妃】Eroticism

-來自禹大的點單  
然後不要問我這個單字的翻譯  
自己去查(捂臉

-大學生張員瑛x社會人權恩妃

++++++++++++

『我下班後會買炸雞回去慶祝，先把家裡收拾好哦！』-來自權恩妃的訊息

確認考上了自己心中理想大學的張員瑛，在收到訊息後回到與戀人一起同住的家中，帶著雀躍以及興奮的心情整理著家中的混亂。

自從四年前因為中二病發作跟家人大吵一架，而離家出走的張員瑛，蹲在路邊不知道要到哪裡去時，認識了剛入職場沒多久新人秘書權恩妃，就這樣被這個溫柔的大姐姐像是撿流浪狗一樣的被帶回家。

沒有教訓、沒有責怪，只有認真聽完自己所有當時幼稚的抱怨，並且用著溫柔的語調安慰著自己，讓張員瑛當下都想直接住權恩妃家裡不回家了。

儘管這次離家出走最後的結局，還是被接到聯繫而急忙趕過來的父母押著頭向權恩妃表達歉意及謝意。

但14歲的張員瑛就這樣跟23歲的權恩妃認識了，而且這份友誼還維持了相當長的一段時間，只要張員瑛發生了什麼不愉快的事情，就會跑到權恩妃的家中。

然後在張員瑛高二時，她向權恩妃告白了，經過了一般波折，兩人才順利的交往著。

++++++++++++

「恩妃姐姐好慢啊～」

像大型犬似的，張員瑛抱著沙發抱枕，在鋪好地毯的地板滾來滾去的，然後突然想到什麼似的停下滾動，把自己的臉埋入枕頭當中。

「嘿嘿嘿嘿～」從枕頭裡抬起頭，滿臉通紅地發出了奇怪的笑聲。

自從交往到同居後，張員瑛就一直被權恩妃寵溺著，兩人之間的擁抱跟親吻都是不可少的，可是每次的親密行為總是到最後一步的時候就會被權恩妃給制止。

「員瑛還沒成年呢。」

這是每一次在情動下，準備要把權恩妃吃掉時就會聽到的話語，然後原本準備要動作的手就會被壓下，讓張員瑛在兩人同居期間備受煎熬。

不過...

“恩妃姐姐這次可不能拒絕我了。”即將成為大學生的張員瑛想到。

想著剛回來的權恩妃，穿著公司規定的正裝，白色的襯衫以及黑色短裙，黑色的西裝外套掛在手肘上，手上則提著公事包以及為了幫自己慶祝所買的炸雞。

因為匆忙返家所產生的劇烈運動，讓權恩妃滿身是汗，汗水讓原本就貼身的白襯衫更加服貼在姣好的身材。

張員瑛看著眼前美好的景象，艱難地吞嚥著口水，故作正經地接過了權恩妃手上的袋子放到一旁的鞋櫃上。

然後在權恩妃沒有注意的情況下，一下子就把權恩妃壓制在門上吻了上去。

「等...員瑛...嗯...」

被突然的行為嚇到，想要反抗的權恩妃在看到年下戀人的雙眼後，原本要推開的雙手環繞上了比自己還要高的人頸後，加深了兩人的親密行為。

++++++++++++

白色的襯衫已經被粗魯地扯開脫下，露出了裡面姣好的身材，黑色的內衣襯托著白皙的堅挺。

「疼...」

輕輕地在修長的頸部啃咬著，在鎖骨上方微微用力地咬下留下了淺淺的牙印，像是在抱怨這段期間的欲求不滿，但隨後又在牙印上像小狗一樣的舔弄著。

在白嫩地肌膚上吸吮，留下一個個紅印，微微用力將人抬起，修長的手指伸到背後解開了扣子，堅挺像是有彈性般的從束縛中逃脫。

紅嫩立在完美起伏的雙峰上，像是美味的漿果在吸引飢渴的人，像是被引誘似的將其含入口中，用自己的舌挑弄著。

一手則搓揉著未被關愛的柔軟，感受到髮絲傳來的細微拉扯，有點故意的用牙齒輕咬口中的紅嫩，察覺到身下人的顫抖。

解開腰間裙裝的扣子，一手將短裙向下扯到膝間，下身穿的是與上身同款色的蕾絲底褲。

觸上了那已經濕潤的隱密之處，卻並未焦躁的進行下一步，只是隔著障礙搓揉著敏感，隨即被夾緊而難以動彈。

放開口中的紅嫩，在上面留下了水光，向下吻上了柔軟的腹部，原本掛在膝間的黑裙不知道何時已被丟置在旁。

手撐開了試圖夾緊的無力雙膝，用自己的身軀卡在其中，緩緩褪下唯一僅存的衣物，卻發現有細微銀絲連結著。

抬起頭看到年上戀人用手遮掩著羞紅的臉，總是被喻為薩摩耶的人露出了有如天使般的微笑。

低下頭吻上隱密的花園，靈敏挑開花瓣找到其中的花蕊，手指也輕輕探入柔軟潮濕的入口，成功引來戀人的驚呼聲。

「等...哈...」

看著總是寵溺自己的年上戀人，在自己的身下綻放出從未見過的美麗模樣，略顯興奮地活動自己的手指，讓那悅耳的聲音變得更加高昂。

「嗯！」

感受到戀人的腰身突然抬起，雙腿變得僵直，在體內手指也被夾緊，知道對方已來到愉悅的高點。

「哈...等...員瑛！」

將戀人翻過身，擺弄著跪趴在自己面前，從後壓在了她的身上。

「恩妃姐姐...我還沒結束呢...」

++++++++++++

「痛....」不小心撞到沙發，疼痛感讓張員瑛突然清醒過來。

但剛剛所想到的一切，讓張員瑛不由自主的在沙發旁邊將自己高大的身軀縮得小小的，臉埋在雙手裡時，掌心都可以感受到臉上的熱度。

儘管羞怯，但張員瑛臉上卻帶著勢在必得以及雀躍的神情。

「員瑛，抱歉，我會議結束的有點晚，我還有買你愛吃的草莓蛋糕回來哦。」

關上門，站在玄關脫鞋子的權恩妃，一臉疑惑地看向突然跑過來站在自己身前、帶著興奮笑容的張員瑛。

「恩妃姐姐~」

「嗯?...等等...員瑛！」

++++++++++++

終於寫完了

順便小小的說明一下

因為單字本身的意思以及我自己的理解

所以片段裡全部都是員瑛的視(妄)角(想)

以上


End file.
